


Vibrations

by Deescent



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not that angry tho, Rough Sex, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deescent/pseuds/Deescent
Summary: While drunk the night before, Jackson agrees to a stupid bet with Jinyoung, which he loses, and now he has to face the punishment.AKAJackson lost the bet and now he has to wear a vibrator all day that Jinyoung has the remote to~





	Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing with my time that I've written so many got7 stories, and they're all smut! O_o I need to get a life...
> 
> *Sorry for mistakes*

“You have to do it.” Jinyoung said as Jackson walked away from him.

“Hell no.” Jackson concluded.

“But Jackson-"

“But nothing. I said no, that's it. End of conversation.” Jackson said, heading into the bathroom and closing the door.

Jinyoung tried to follow him, but he had locked the door as well. Jinyoung slept over at his boyfriend Jackson's apartment the day before, spending the late night talking and drinking. Neither remembers much, but they both had gotten a bit tipsy and things escalated into heated touches and whiny breaths. Not that it was their first time doing it, just that they've never done it drunk.

At some point in the night though, slightly drunken Jinyoung had made a bet with slightly drunken Jackson that if he could get Jackson hard without touching in between his legs, then Jackson would have to wear a vibrator all of the next day. It was a stupid bet, and Jinyoung easily won it, Jackson becoming easily aroused just from a few kisses.

They had almost forgotten about the bet, until Jinyoung spotted the small object in the night stand when he woke up the next morning. He wasn't going to remind Jackson at first, until he thought about how having Jackson all turned on and needy in public might actually be fun. And of course, Jackson immediately denied.

Jinyoung banged on the closed door, the vibrator in his other hand. “Jacksooon” he called.

“Oh my God you're so annoying. What do you want?” Jackson asked, not opening the door.

“You have to wear it…” Jinyoung said, almost whining cutely to get his way.

Jackson opened the door, sticking his head out. “I told you no once, I told you no twice, and I'll tell you know a hundred more times if I need to.” his head retreated back into the bathroom and the door was locked again.

Jinyoung huffed, leaning against the door. “You realize you're denying your significant other right now?”

“And I'll keep on denying you until you stop!” he yelled from behind the door.

“... I don't deserve this abuse, we should break up.” Jinyoung said, now turning his acting skills on.

“Ugh, can you be anymore dramatic?” Jackson responded, not buying into it at all.

“I'm serious. I'm leaving you.” Jinyoung stomped his feet to mimic the sound of angry footsteps walking away.

“Jinyoung?” Jackson called, Jinyoung stayed quiet outside the door to make it seem like he really left.

“You're so ridiculous, I know you're still there.” Jackson said, still not getting an answer from Jinyoung who was determined to fool him.

Jackson sighed loudly from behind the door. “Oh no, my boyfriend actually left me, what am I gonna do now…” he said in the most monotone and sarcastic voice he could muster.

Jinyoung clicked his tongue after hearing the fake response. “Jeez, you could at least put some feeling into you're acting….” he said.

“I'm not stupid Jinyoung, and I'm not wearing the vibrator. Especially when we already stupidly drank last night and we have a schedule today. Conversation over.”

Jinyoung groaned and went back to the bedroom, dropping himself on it with his arms crossed. Jinyoung may be mature in every other way, but when he doesn't get what he wants, he turns into a child having a tantrum. Jackson, knowing this, soon came out of the bathroom after washing his face and went into the bedroom.

“Jinyoungie~” he said as cutely as possible while taking a seat next to him.

Jinyoung refused to make eye contact, looking elsewhere in the room.

“Jinyoungie, are you mad at me?” Jackson asked, resting his head on Jinyoung's shoulder.

Jinyoung shook him off and huffed again, turning his whole body away from Jackson. Jackson chuckled and shook his head, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Jinyoung, who tried squirm out of his touch, but couldn't resist how comfortable he felt in Jackson's embrace.

“What can I do to make it up to you?” Jackson asked, placing a kiss on Jinyoung's cheek.

Jinyoung was quiet for a bit before answering. “Kiss it better.” he said, almost like a kid.

Jackson smiled as Jinyoung turned back around to face him. He leaned in to place a kiss on Jinyoung's lips, but the latter backed away. Jackson looked at him puzzled.

Jinyoung placed a hand on Jackson's chest, pushing him back. “After you wear the vibrator.”

Jackson clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes at how persistent his boyfriend was. “Ugh...fine! Gosh, you're so weird, I hate you.”

Jinyoung smiled widely as Jackson finally caved, ignoring the meaningless insults. He hugged Jackson as he giggled happily.

“You promised you would do it anyway, it's the punishment of the bet.” Jinyoung teased in his ear.

“I was drunk. Whatever just give me the damn thing before I change my mind.”

Jinyoung pulled away and gave Jackson the vibrator. He giggled as he watched Jackson head to the bathroom to put it on, Jackson responding with his middle finger.

“Make sure you push it in real deep!” Jinyoung called after him, a door slamming right after the remark.

Jackson looked at the small, pill shaped item in his hand. He sighed, shaking his head.

“The things I do for him…” Jackson mumbled to himself before putting the vibrator down and dropping his pants.

He searched in the drawer under the sink for the lube he kept there, pulling the small bottle out and placing it on the side of the sink. “I thought I would only be using this for Jinyoung…”

He sat on the lid of the toilet and took a deep breath, preparing himself mentally for what he was about to do.

_Just do what you do to Jinyoung to yourself, no big deal._

Jackson grabbed the lube and quickly flipped open the top, trying to do it quickly so he doesn't end up chickening out in the middle. He lifted a leg on the bathtub so he could have easy access and gently touched his entrance. He jolted as the cold substance on his fingers made contact with his sensitive hole as he spread it over the entrance.

He circled his fingers around his puckering hole, biting down on his lip as he gently pushed one in. A shaky breath left him as just his fingertip entered him, the unusual feeling being something that he had to get used to. He tried to keep his breathing even as he pushed the digit deeper inside, ignoring the slight stretch and burning feeling.

He started to move his finger in and out of himself, easing his hole open so he could eventually fit the vibrator in. The slide got a bit easier and the burning sensation lessened after a few more thrusts, making Jackson feel that he could enter a second finger.

He carefully slid in a second finger, the stretching feeling returning as he opened himself more. He grunted softly as he started working two fingers inside himself, thrusting and twisting them around. Once all of the awkward feelings started to fade into the background, a more pleasurable one took over. Jackson gripped the side of the toilet with one hand as he pressed against his walls that clenched around his fingers in return, reminding Jackson of how Jinyoung feels around his fingers when he fingers him.

He started to scissor and and thrust his fingers a bit more, actually beginning to enjoy the feeling. The wet squelching sound echoed throughout the bathroom as Jackson quickened his pace, his breathing becoming heavier along with it. He bit down on his lip as he curled his fingers, not really sure what he was expecting from it. He was very pleasantly surprised though, as just the slightest curl sent shocks through his body. He gasped loudly as he had found his prostate, pleasure coursing through him when he brushed his fingers over it.

He didn't know what to do besides do it again, wanting to feel the amazing sensation that had rolled over him like a wave. That's what gets Jinyoung moaning everytime, Jackson understood now, as he couldn't hold back his own soft moans and whimpers that escaped him. His head rested on the wall and his eyes closed as he thrusted his fingers into himself, trying to reach deeper for more pleasure.

He couldn't control himself and momentarily forgot about the vibrator, instead focusing on the way his hips pushed down onto his fingers and how his legs would shake when he touches the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. He opened his eyes and saw the pink vibrator sitting on the sink, suddenly reminding him why he was there fingering himself in the first place. He removed his fingers, sad about the loss, and he shook himself back into what he was tasked to do.

He picked up the vibrator and used his already wet fingers to cover it with more lube. He placed the pill shaped object by his entrance and slowly started to push it in. Even though he had just prepped himself, there was still a stretch as it entered his hole. He got it about halfway in when he heard the doorknob to the bathroom that he forgot to lock turn and the door swung open.

“I came to check on- oh.” Jinyoung said, as he saw Jackson halfway in the process of getting the item in.

Jackson couldn't even react properly to Jinyoung walking in, he jolted at the sudden intrusion, but that just made him suck in the vibrator deeper.

Jinyoung walked over to the toilet and kneeled in between Jackson's legs, staring at the sight of Jackson's hole stretched around the bright pink toy.

“J-Jinyoung, what are you…” Jackson barely managed to ask his question.

“Wow…” was all Jinyoung could say, before he gently pushed the vibrator in deeper with his finger.

“W-wait, Jinyo- “ Jackson cut himself off with a moan as Jinyoung had pushed it all the way in, the vibrator now resting just on his prostate. Jackson shuddered, his legs shaking as he tried to get a grip.

Jackson's dick had hardened slowly as he fingered and inserted a vibrator into his hole. It was resting stiffly upon his stomach, colored a rosy pink.

“So that's what I look like? When you… finger me and stuff?” Jinyoung asked, the question needing no answer, but he just asked anyway.

Jackson was again breathing heavily as he got used to the vibrator being inside of him. He had to wear this all day, which at this moment seemed like an impossible task. Jinyoung looked from Jackson's hole to his angry erection that basically stared him in the face.

“Do you want me to… help you with this?” Jinyoung asked. Wrapping his fingers around Jackson's erection.

Jackson groaned as Jinyoung moved his hand up and down his length, spreading precum that had gathered around the tip with his thumb. Jackson's hips moved in rhythm with Jinyoung's hand as he thrusted forward into his grip, then rolled back onto the vibrator. It was easy to reach his climax like this, his face in a silent moan as his hips stuttered and cum spurted from his member. Jinyoung pumped him through his orgasm, and Jackson had to hold on to the tub as his body shook from the intense release.

Jinyoung sat back on the floor in front of Jackson, using a towel to clean his dirtied hand. “So this is how it'll be all day, huh?” Jinyoung asked with a smirk

Jackson was breathing heavily as he came down from his high. “I hate you. With a passion.”

Jinyoung giggled and his eyes lit up as he remembered something. “Oh wait!” he said before getting up and running off.

Jackson watched him leave and just stayed slumped on the toilet, waiting until he returned with something in his hand.

“What is that?” Jackson asked, eyeing the mysterious object Jinyoung was concealing.

“Well, its it's a vibrator, right? So, it should vibrate.” Jinyoung said before lifting the thing in his hand and pressing something on it.

Jackson jolted up as the toy inside him started vibrating, his eye wide in shock. He groaned as the item mercilessly vibrated his insides, pleasure running through Jackson like crazy. He grabbed on to the side of the sink as grunts and whimpers exited his body. Jinyoung turned it off not long after, chucking almost evilly at the recovering Jackson.

“Y-You think its funny, huh?” Jackson asked through heavy breaths.

“It's a bit entertaining, yes.” Jinyoung replied.

“... Have I said I hated you yet?” Jackson asked, making Jinyoung laugh harder.

“Yes baby, you hate me, got it.” Jinyoung said, patting Jackson on the back before heading out the bathroom.

“You should get yourself together though, we gotta leave soon.” Jinyoung said before smirking and skipping down the hall.

If Jackson could, he would've strangled his boyfriend right then and there, but instead, he slowly got up to get himself together, the awkward feeling of something inside him making things a bit harder to do. In addition to that, he felt a constant pressure in his gut from the thing pressing against his prostate. It wasn't intense, but it was still there. Jackson didn't know if he could make it throughout the day without getting a boner and having to jerk off a few times.

The challenge started in the car on the way to their first schedule. Jackson was constantly looking at Jinyoung, as he was on edge about the whole situation. He watched Jinyoung from the seat behind him to see if he could spot him reaching into his bag, or pocket, or wherever that remote may be (of course he hid it from Jackson), just so he could prepare himself for the intense feeling. Jinyoung did in fact reach in to his pocket at some point, and Jackson tensed up, until he saw that Jinyoung was only reaching for his phone. Jackson let out a sigh of relief, and Jinyoung must've heard it, as he turned his head to look back at Jackson.

He smirked at Jackson who was glaring back at him. “Nervous?” Jinyoung asked.

Jackson was about to curse at him before he felt a slap on his back from BamBam who sat next to him. “Don't be nervous hyung, you'll do great!”

Jackson chuckled, half of the reason being because of his reassuring friend, and the other half being because of how clueless BamBam was to why Jackson was actually nervous.

“Yeah Jackson, you'll do fine~” Jinyoung said, his words meaning more than what they seem.

And Jackson suddenly felt what they meant, as the vibrator turned on and Jackson nearly yelped. He grabbed onto the seat in front of him as he tried to move his hips in a way that the vibrator wasn't pressing into his prostate. Jinyoung turned around, a fake look of worry on his face.

“You okay, Jackson?” he asked.

Jackson wanted to punch his boyfriend in the face. “I-I'm fine, just a bit of a stomach ache, probably from what I ate this morning…” Jackson said through grit teeth.

Jinyoung shook his head, clicking his tongue. “I told you not to drink that milk, it probably was spoiled.” Jinyoung said while turning back around in his seat to face the front, playing along with the lie.

Jackson groaned as he leaned forward and rested his head on the back of the seat in front of him. It took almost everything he had not to buck his hips back onto the vibrator to chase the pleasure.

BamBam was genuinely concerned as he saw Jackson's state, falling for the stomach ache bit. “Jackson are you really okay? Should we get you something?”

Jackson waved his hand at BamBam, barely able to focus on the conversation. “N-No Bam, it'll probably g-go away soon…” he said.

And it did, Jinyoung finally pressing the button that turned off the toy after what felt like minutes of torture. Jackson relaxed, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes as he tried to regain himself. He didn't know why he agreed to do this in the first place but it was torture and he regretted. Jinyoung was obviously having fun though.

They arrived at the event, which was a fan sign, and Jackson could already tell it was going to be a long one. With Jinyoung sneaking him evil looks as they prepared for the event, Jackson already knew he was going to be in for it. He pulled Jinyoung aside into an empty room a few minutes before the event as fans were filling in the seats.

“Jinyoung, where the remote?” He asked.

Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders.

“I'm fucking serious, give it to me.”

“Why would I give it to you?” Jinyoung asked.

“Because I know you're gonna mess with me out there, so I want the remote to make sure you don't.” Jackson explained putting his hand out for the remote.

“That's the whole point of me having it though, so that you don't get any control.” Jinyoung said, smiling at Jackson's desperateness.

“Then I'm taking it out.” Jackson said, turning to go to the bathroom.

Jinyoung reached out and pulled him back, Jackson almost falling over from the sudden strength Jinyoung had.

“Sheesh, have you been working out? You almost tore my arm off…” Jackson said while rubbing his arm.

“You can't take it out, it's against the rules.” Jinyoung said firmly.

“Why not? I shouldn't have even agreed- “

“I'll be mad at you if you do.” Jinyoung interrupted, making a disappointed face.

Jackson groaned, rolling his eyes. “Stop.” he said.

Jinyoung jutted his lower lip out and grabbed Jackson's arm, bending his knees cutely as he pouted in the others face.

“Ugh stop, I said stop it.” Jackson said, looking away and shaking his arm away from Jinyoung who just gripped him tighter.

Jinyoung leaned closer, cupping Jackson's cheek with his other hand to turn his head back towards himself. Jackson looked back at Jinyoung who was giving him puppy eyes that seemed to glitter in the light, looking impossibly cute. Jackson felt his heartbeat through his chest.

“Oh my god… okay fine, fine, just stop looking at me like that.” Jackson said.

Jinyoung smiled widely which Jackson indulged himself in, given that most times Jinyoung smiles, he's hiding it behind his hand.

“Just please don't do anything during the fansign. Not in front of the fans.” Jackson asked, stressing that he didn't want anything weird to happen in front of the fans.

Jinyoung pouted again, but less extreme this time. “Fine… it would've been fun though…” he said.

Jackson shook his head, his hand coming up to his temple. “Why do I do these thing for you?”

Jinyoung grinned and wrapped his arms around Jackson's waist. “Because you love me. You're totally whipped.” he said happily.

Jackson didn't respond, because there was nothing to say to that. Jinyoung did in fact have Jackson totally whipped for him, and there was nothing he could do about it besides tightly hug him back.

As the group was in the waiting room just minutes before they were supposed to go out, Jackson jumped, feeling the vibrator suddenly kick in. He gasped and grabbed the side of the chair he was sitting on as shockwaves of pleasure coursed through him. Jackson looked around almost frantically for Jinyoung, who he couldn't find anywhere in the room. Mark, who was sitting across from Jackson, noticed the sudden change in his demeanor.

“Jack, you good?” he asked. “What are you looking for?”

Jackson got his head and thoughts together before speaking, but it was really hard, as all he wanted to do was rut back on the vibrating sensation. “I-I’m fine, I was just… wondering… where J-Jinyoung was….” he said as normally as he possibly could, but failing.

Mark raised an eyebrow at the way Jackson sounded, but Mark was the type to not make a big deal of it, he just keeps an eye out for anything that may happen. “Uh, I think he went to the bathroom real quick. But, Jackson, if you're not feeling okay, don't push yourself.” Mark said.

Jackson nodded, this now being the second time his members were unknowing of why Jackson was acting this way. And the second time he'd have to lie them out of suspicion.

“Oh, I p-promise I'm fine… its just… uhhh…. j-just nerves, that's all…” Jackson said, accidentally slipping out a moan in the middle of his sentence. It didn't sound like a moan, but Jackson still felt embarrassed from the sound.

Mark nodded, accepting that answer, then suddenly looked behind Jackson. “Oh, there he is.”

Jinyoung entered the room and sat next to Jackson, throwing an arm around him. “You ready?” he asked.

Jackson let out a shaky breath before answering. “Y-Yeah, I think…” he said, giving Jinyoung a look of annoyance. “...b-but, I thought we agreed not to do this now.” Jackson whispered.

Jinyoung smiled proudly at himself before responding. “Yeah, you said not in front of the fans, which I can respect, but everything else is fair game.” He winked at Jackson who really, really wanted to strangle his boyfriend right then and there.

Jackson grabbed Jinyoung's arm as he gently moved his hips in a, hopefully, unnoticeable circle. He bit his lip and tried to suppress any and all facial expressions and noises that could possibly come out. He could tell that Jinyoung was having a blast watching him suffer like this, as the younger was looking at him with what had to be the evilest of smirks. Jackson squeezed Jinyoung's arm and looked straight into his eyes, a silent beg for him to stop. Jinyoung must've felt bad at that point, as he reached into his pocket and suddenly all was still inside Jackson.

Jackson took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. It didn't help that his member twitches every time the vibrator was on, and he was sure he would have blue balls by the end of the day. Jackson suddenly smacked Jinyoung on his arm, who was shocked in response before giggling at him. The damn cute giggle that Jackson couldn't get enough of.

Thoughts like those kept Jackson going throughout the day, even when the vibrator was becoming a bit too much resting on his prostate. And when every time he sat down, he's struck with a sensation that has him gripping the nearest stable object. And when the other members have been thinking something was wrong with Jackson all day, when the real problem was in his pants. Through all this, just thoughts of how cute and happy Jinyoung was being because of it kept him going.

Things escalated during dance practice though, which Jackson was not happy about. Little did he know that the remote had multiple settings, and what Jinyoung was giving him throughout the day so far was just the bare minimum. Jinyoung was itching to try the other settings, so he decided to crank it up a bit.

During the dance practice, the group was preparing for a performance they had soon, which means almost nonstop practicing. Jackson didn't know how he was able to dance with the toy in him, but he somehow made it work, as he's gotten used to the feeling of constant pressure in his gut. As they were getting ready to practice another song, Jinyoung decided to crank it up a bit, and press the medium setting. Just as the music started, Jackson yelped and dropped to the floor, drawing all eye to him.

Jaebum went and stopped the music as the others went to check on him. Jackson had pushed himself against the nearest wall as his breathed quickly and heavily. His eyes were watery as he looked around and locked them with Jinyoung's, who just smiled with a look of concern.

“Jackson are you okay?” Yugyeom asked, pressing a hand on his shoulder.

Jackson felt like his body had heated up by a thousand degrees, and anyone touching him made him feel even hotter. He was sweating as he kept himself pressed against the wall, the vibrator abusing his insides as it vibrated at a higher velocity than before.

“Im… Im f-fine….” Jackson stuttered.

Jaebum came over and squatted in front of him. He moved the sweaty hair out of the way and pressed his palm against Jackson's forehead. “Hes burning up.” Jaebum stated.

Jackson couldn't take the heat of Jaebum's hand, removing it quickly from his forehead. He shuddered, and he felt himself hardening quickly in his pants, so he pulled his knees to his chest. He legs were shaking just slightly, the feeling of the vibrator unapologetically stimulating his walls almost killing him.

“Should we call a doctor in?” Youngjae asked, pulling out his phone.

“No! No, I'm fine, s-seriously.” Jackson quickly said as calm as possible.

Jinyoung cut through the crowd, sitting crossed legged next to Jackson. He rested a palm on his thigh, which from the others perspective looked like a move of concern, but to Jackson, felt like a heated, teasing touch. His head leaned back against the wall as his back slightly arched, and only Jinyoung knew the real reason why. Jackson's brows were furrowed as he put all his energy into not acting like he wanted to slap and fuck Jinyoung at the same time. Not because Jinyoung turned him on, he was pissed at Jinyoung, but because he was incredibly hard and he needed release soon.

“Are you sure your fine Jackson?” Jinyoung asked.

Jackson didn't think he could verbally respond anymore without moaning, so he just nodded his head as believably as possible, if that even made sense.

“Then why the hell do you look like that?” Jaebum asked

“I think he's just tired.” Jinyoung said, answering for him. Suddenly the vibrations were turned off, and Jackson looked at Jinyoung, who had a hand in his pocket. He slumped against the wall, worn out from everything.

Jaebum sighed, bringing his fingers up to the bridge of his nose before speaking. “I'm not gonna lecture you, because I've told you this already a million times and right now isn't the time to get into it, but I've told you over and over again to not overwork yourself.”

Jackson was barely listening as he was still hard, and now there was too much pent up tension in his lower region. He wanted to grind against Jinyoung or, fuck it, even the floor if he could, just to release some of the pressure down there.

“He's been like this all day, since we got in the car this morning he was acting strange. But he told me it was a stomach ache from spoiled milk.” BamBam said.

“He was the same with me too, except he told me he was just nervous, which was weird because he's not usually nervous for fansigns…” Mark added, making the situation even worse for Jackson.

Jaebum was obviously annoyed, since they needed to practice before the performance in a few days and Jackson wasn't doing his part. “Look, I can't blame you for wanting to stay quiet about your problems, but honestly this has happened too many times before and we can't lose you again Jackson. We just can't. So… I guess just rest on the side for now and hopefully tomorrow you'll be better?”

Jackson nodded in agreement, even though Jaebum's speech was meaningless because it had absolutely nothing to do with why Jackson was acting the way he was. It killed Jackson to disappoint the others like this, but Jinyoung was just having a blast. He wanted to kill that man if he could.

Jinyoung and Mark helped Jackson to sit on the couch as the others went back to practicing. Jinyoung looked back and winked at him, and if Jackson could tackle him, he would have. This was the worst thing he's agreed to in his entire life.

After practice, it was around dinner time and Jackson offered to take everyone out to eat, as he felt bad for the situation before. He insisted on paying for everything and told them that they could get what they want.

“No Jackson, you always pay for us, let me at least pay half- “ Jaebum tried to offer.

“No, I feel terrible about earlier, so I just wanna make it up to you guys.” Jackson refused.

Jaebum eventually gave up and agreed to let Jackson pay, but before getting into the car, Jackson pulled Jinyoung to the side, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back. Jinyoung yelped and turned to face Jackson.

“This whole meal is coming from your wallet, got it?” he whispered to him.

Jinyoung smiled and nodded, not minding since almost everything that happened with Jackson that day was Jinyoung's fault. Jackson let go, and Jinyoung rubbed his arm that ached a bit from the tight grip that held him.

They all arrived at the restaurant and got a huge table, Jinyoung opting to sit next to Jackson. Jackson looked over at him through the corner of his eye, watching every move he made. Jinyoung wasn't oblivious to the stare, but he just acted like he didn't notice it. The members did not take “you could get whatever you want" lightly, as they ordered quite a bit of food. Jinyoung honestly didn't mind paying, but it still hurts to give a chunk of your own money away.

Multiple waiters came back with the food, setting everything down in front of them, and Jackson even told them to get an alcoholic drink or two if they'd like. Jinyoung glanced at him as he kept spending more of his money, but he wasn't really in the situation to complain, considering what he's put Jackson through all day. Jinyoung did feel though, that he could seek revenge, reaching into his pocket again for the now infamous remote between the two.

Jackson was in for the surprise, as he had just put some food in his mouth when he felt the vibrations. He jolted and choked on the food, hitting the table with his knee and scaring everyone else who was busy eating. They pretty much ignored the disruption and continued laughing loudly and eating, everybody being a little buzzed off the alcohol they consumed.

Jinyoung smirked as he saw Jackson struggling in his chair. Since they were sitting at a table, Jackson could now more discreetly rock his hips back onto the vibrator that still pressed mercilessly into his prostate, especially when Jackson moved a certain way that sent shivers up his spine. Jackson didn't take another bite of food and instead intensely stared at Jinyoung, who ignored him and continued eating. The only thing that caught Jinyoung's attention was the soft but high pitched noise that came from next to him.

He looked over at Jackson with wide eyes, as he's never really heard such a needy whine from his boyfriend ever before. Jackson's legs were shut tightly together, and he gripped the edge of the table for support as he continued gently rocking his hips. He suddenly turned to Jinyoung and grabbed his sleeve, holding onto it like his life depended on it.

“J-Jinyoung, please. Please stop it....” he begged softly.

Jinyoung was surprised at the sudden change in Jackson's demeanor, and it was quite adorable, if he were honest. Jackson leaned on Jinyoung's shoulder, clutching his arm as the device inside himself vibrated away. Jinyoung used the opportunity to reach over Jackson's lap and palm the hard on that had been kept in his pants all day. Jackson gasped and bit Jinyoung's arm to keep quiet as Jinyoung squeezed his hand around the member. Jinyoung quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching them, before massaging the bugle. Jackson panted against Jinyoung's arm, his hips bucking up slightly into the touch.

Jinyoung knew that they couldn't be doing this for long, as someone was bound to see them. He gave Jackson a few more squeezes before retracting his hand, which was the last thing Jackson wanted him to do.

“Jinyoung, Jinyoung, Jin-ah~... please. Please j-just… I can't anymore, please.” Jackson continued to beg, which Jinyoung enjoyed way more than he should have.

He complied though, turning the device off and he felt Jackson's grip on him loosen a bit. Jackson was still panting, his warm breath ghosting over Jinyoung's skin giving him goosebumps. Jinyoung noticed that everyone was almost done eating except the two of them, so he pushed Jackson off of him so they could finish up.

“Finish eating babe, we're gonna go soon.” Jinyoung whispered, planting a quick kiss on the shell of Jackson's ear.

Jackson didn't respond, but he did continue eating, and had finished his food by the time everyone was ready to go. Jinyoung gave Jackson his card to pay with and the group left to go home. Jinyoung sat next to Jackson the whole ride home, the latter ignoring all the touches and whispers that Jinyoung gave him. They both were dropped off by the driver back to Jackson's apartment building, the two saying bye to the others and walking back to the apartment silently.

“Jackson?” Jinyoung called. No answer.

“Jacksoon?” he called again, and Jackson just kept walking to where he lived.

“Jackie~ are you mad at me?” Jinyoung asked trying to keep up with the quickly walking man.

Jackson arrived at his door and took out his key inserting it into the lock and opening the door. Jinyoung briefly wondered if Jackson would even let him in, but was relieved that Jackson had left the door open for him when he walked in. Jinyoung closed the door behind him and took off his shoes. He watched Jackson do the same in from of him, both putting their stuff down on a nearby shelf.

“Jack- “ Jinyoung started to call again before finding himself pinned against the door. The breath was knocked out of him, as his back hit the door with Jackson pushing his weight against him.

“Hell yeah I'm fucking mad.” Jackson said, before grabbing Jinyoung's hair and clashing their lips together.

“I'm mad,” Jackson said, kissing Jinyoung again.  
“I'm tired,” Another kiss.  
“and I'm fucking horny, all because of you.” Jackson pulled away from Jinyoung and grabbed his arm, practically dragging the younger after him.

They went to Jackson's bedroom and Jackson pushed Jinyoung to the bed, pinning him in between his arms. Their mouths clashed again, rough and sloppy, teeth clicking together and tongues swirling in the kiss. Jinyoung groaned as Jackson's hands found their way to his ass, squeezing the plump cheeks roughly. Jinyoung barely had time to breath as Jackson was constantly taking up his air space, pressing himself hard against the younger.

“You just sat there and fucking laughed while I suffered, all fucking day, Jinyoung.” he mumbled against the youngers lips.

Jackson practically ripped off their shirts, turning into a sexual beast desperate to relieve himself of the pressure in his groin. Jinyoung remembered suddenly the remote in his pants, and he reached quickly to wrap his hand around it, fumbling around for one of the buttons. He pressed one of them as Jackson bent down to kiss him again, suddenly feeling Jackson bite his bottom lip as the vibrator turned on. Jackson moaned and his hips bucked forward onto Jinyoung's, their clothes erections meeting each other.

Jackson shuddered harder than he had earlier, meaning that Jinyoung had probably set it to the highest setting, which was is exactly what he wanted. Jackson froze as he was caught off guard by the sensation, and Jinyoung decided to take that opportunity to flip their positions, him now on top of Jackson.

Jackson whimpered, his eyes hooded and breathing heavy as the device inside him pleasured him non stop.

“Yes, all day. I teased you all day and it was hot.” Jinyoung said while straddling Jackson's hips. “It was so fucking hot and God, I wanted you so bad all day. Watching you squirm and pant while you were constantly brought to the edge turned me on so damn much. I may have found a new kink.”

Jackson moaned again, Jinyoung talking to him like that doing wonders for his erection. Jinyoung grinded his hips against Jackson's, slow and deep, dragging out a needy whine from him.

“Oh, and when you did _that_ at the table, I almost fucking lost it right then and there.” Jinyoung added, grinding their hips together once again.

He removed their pants and ripped off Jackson's boxers, which were soaked with precum from the day. Jinyoung licked his lips hungrily and climbed back on top of Jackson, grinding mercilessly onto him. Jinyoung pinned Jackson's hands above his head, and Jackson gasped and moaned at the way their dicks glided together, the mix of precum making a dirty wet noise as they rubbed against each other. Jackson's hips bucked, chasing the warmth of Jinyoung in between his legs.

“How does it feel, Jackson? Me taking control of you for once? You seem to like it.” Jinyoung said between grunts, increasing the pace of his hips.

Jackson's back arched in response, his whimpers and moans echoing off the walls of the room. Jinyoung stuck his fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva before bringing them to Jackson's hole. He circled around before pushing them in gently, feeling for the vibrator, which he accidentally pressed harder against Jackson's prostate. Jackson yelped and his breathing increased heavily, his body starting to squirm and jolt under Jinyoung's weight.

He was panting hard as he neared his climax, his legs were shaking as the vibrations mixed with the delicious friction of their dicks sliding against each other. It didn't take long for Jackson to be brought over the edge, his whole body shuddering as he his hips bucked a few more times and thick white ropes of cum covered his stomach. A loud whiny moan filled Jinyoung's eardrums as he continued to grinding against his boyfriend through his orgasm. Tiny gasps came from Jackson afterwards as he chased his breath while Jinyoung pulled out the vibrator.

Jinyoung was still rutting against Jackson when they were suddenly flipped again, with Jackson pinning him down. Jackson grinded roughly against Jinyoung, who choked on a moan as he realized that Jackson was still hard.

“My turn.” was all Jackson said in a growl as he kissed Jinyoung roughly, reaching down to wrap his hand around Jinyoung's length. Jinyoung's breath hitched as Jackson tightly gripped his erection, his hand moving up and down it slowly. Jackson reached over to his drawer for the lube he kept in there (you can never have too much lube), and flipped the cap open.

He poured a generous amount onto his fingers, and didn't take any time to slowly push them into Jinyoung. Usually Jackson takes his time and is gentle, making sure Jinyoung enjoys everything, but this time Jackson just pushed his finger in, Jinyoung enjoying it even still. He jerked Jinyoung's member as he pushed the digit in, adding another soon after. Jackson immediately searched for Jinyoung's prostate, knowing he's got it when Jinyoung's body suddenly jolts with a gasp.

Jackson massaged the sensitive bundle of nerves, pressing his fingers against it while sucking a bruise onto Jinyoung's collarbone. Jinyoung rolled his hips against Jackson's fingers, and he quickly became overwhelmed with pleasure. Jackson still had a tight hold on Jinyoung's length as well, making Jinyoung crave release even more.

“F-Fuck, Jackson…” Jinyoung moaned out as Jackson continued to stimulate his prostate.

“This is what I felt all day. Imagine this torture, all. Fucking. Day.” Jackson said, pushing harder on his prostate with each word.

Jinyoung grabbed onto Jackson's shoulders, his nails digging into the skin leaving crescent shaped marks. Jackson watched Jinyoung squirm and whimper under him, understanding what Jinyoung meant about it being hot earlier-- watching Jinyoung be pleasured helplessly made Jackson’s rection twitch.

He pulled his fingers out, a heavy breath coming from Jinyoung as if he's been holding it the entire time. Jackson slicked himself up with more lube, eager to just get inside Jinyoung and feel his hot walls squeeze around him. He pulled Jinyoung forward, hooking one leg in one arm and guiding himself to Jinyoung's entrance with the other. He pushed into Jinyoung, the glide smooth, the wetness and tightness feeling oh so good around his throbbing length.

Jinyoung grabbed a hold onto the bed sheets as Jackson hooked his other leg into his other arm and started thrusting into him. Jinyoung was already a mess, but Jackson made him worse by thrusting hard into him, he wasn't holding back. Jackson got all of his tension throughout the day and the pressure in his gut out by fucking into Jinyoung with no mercy. Jinyoung was sobbing moans as he felt himself being wrecked into a million pieces at the hands of Jackson. He knows that Jackson is pissed off, and maybe he should piss Jackson off more because this was sending stars into Jinyoung's vision.

Jackson was chasing his second climax of the night, after a day of being teased constantly he was finally getting the release he deserved. Jinyoung was closing his own release, until Jackson again wrapped his fingers tightly around his length. Jinyoung looked down, as Jackson continued to thrust hard into him, no remorse in his face whatsoever. The pressure that was already building up in Jinyoung's dick increased as Jackson angled himself to brush Jinyoung's prostate with every thrust. Strings of curses flew out of Jinyoung's mouth as he was fucked into oblivion, his mind not being able to focus on anything else besides Jackson and cum.

Cum was becoming the more popular thought though, as he could feel the coiling feeling in his lower abdomen forming, yet Jackson was holding his dick tightly.

“Turn around.” Jackson suddenly said, pulling out.

Jinyoung eagerly complied, sighing in satisfaction when he felt Jackson enter him again. Except in this position, Jackson can have more control, where Jinyoung is just pressed against the mattress. Jackson put one hand on Jinyoung's back, holding his back down in a beautiful arch, while the other reached around Jinyoung's hip to again tightly hold his dick. Jackson seemed to reach deeper in this position, making Jinyoung moan in an ever higher pitch than before.

Jackson thrusted into him fast, chasing his climax just as Jinyoung feels himself reaching his. Jinyoung is gasping against the mattress as the air is knocked out of him with every thrust.

“Jack- Jacks-son… I'm c-close…” Jinyoung said, trying to reach down and remove the tight grip Jackson had on his dick.

Jinyoung could feel Jackson lean down, his mouth close to his ear. “I had to beg you to stop earlier, so now you have to beg me.”

Jinyoung couldn't take much more of Jackson thrusting so hard into him, the constant brush of his boyfriend’s head across his prostate nearly killing him. Tears formed in Jinyoung's eyes as it all became too much and overwhelming, and that was when the begging started.

“J-Jackson… Jackson please…” Jinyoung croaked.

“Please what?” Jackson asked between grunts.

“Please-... fuck! P-Please let me cum, let me cum, I'm so fucking close!” he whimpered, as his back arched even more than before.

“Should I? Do you deserve it?” Jackson asked, his movements becoming erratic as he reached his own climax.

“P-Please!” Jinyoung gasped. “I don't deserve it, I've been- fuck! I've been bad, b-but please…”

Jackson loosened his grip on Jinyoung's length, spotting the vibrator nearby and reaching over to grab it. He held the still vibrating toy in his hand, pressing it against Jinyoung’s length as he pumped Jinyoung to release. “Only if you say my name when you cum.”

And then Jackson came, shooting his substance inside of Jinyoung's abused hole, filling him with the warm, thick liquid. Jinyoung followed not long after, the mixture of the vibrator wrapped in Jackson's warm hand against Jinyoung’s dick as he pumped it, and the constant brushing against his prostate made him climax with a whiny moan of Jackson's name. They both rode out their highs, Jinyoung coating the sheets with the sticky substance from his dick as Jackson pumped it with the vibrator, and Jackson thrusting his hips a few more times, his dick finally softening after so long.

They were both panting, when Jinyoung turned around onto his back, they pressed their foreheads together, breaths mixing as they kissed deeply. Jinyoung intertwined his hand with Jackson's, mumbling apologies against his boyfriend’s lips while kissing them.

Jackson eventually got up to get tissues, not really wanting to move, but knowing that they couldn't sleep in such a messy state. Jinyoung watched him, admiring the angry red scratches he left on Jackson's tan muscular back and arms. Jackson went back to the bed and wiped Jinyoung down, who just laid there and let him do it, knowing that Jackson has a natural urge to take care of people.

“Jackson, you still love me, right?” Jinyoung after a bit of silence.

Jackson looked up from cleaning himself at Jinyoung and smiled. “Of course.”

“...You're not still pissed at me, are you?” Jinyoung asked, wincing from his aching muscles as he got up to help remove the dirtied bedsheet.

They threw the bedsheet to the floor and Jackson went to his closet to grab another, Jinyoung already climbing in the bed as Jackson made it. He stayed silent the whole time, and Jinyoung worried that he actually still may be mad. He climbed into bed next to Jinyoung who looked at him worriedly.

“I'm not that pissed anymore, you know, that after sex feeling kinda just relives all the stress.” he finally responded.

Jinyoung was relieved that Jackson wasn't too mad about everything, he didn't like the feeling of Jackson being mad at him. He didn't think he could handle it either, being that he already felt bad. “Did I… go to far?” Jinyoung asked.

Jackson immediately nodded. “Yeah, a bit.”

Jinyoung pouted, a real pout this time, feeling worse now, even though it was fun earlier. “I'm sorry…”

“You already apologized, okay? Its fine, I went a bit too far too, I was mad and horny and those two don't go together great sometimes… did I hurt you?” Jackson caressed Jinyoung cheek, looking into his eyes as if all the answers were there.

Jinyoung felt amazed at how Jackson could still care so much after everything. “No, you didn't go too far, it was good, I really liked it actually. I mean my muscles ache a bit but that's easy to get over. And besides, you do so much for me and I really don't know why because I can be a brat sometimes but you're still there for me and- “

Jinyoung's mouth was shut with a kiss, and he was glad that it was or else he probably would've went on for ages.

“Baby, love makes you do crazy things, and I don't mind doing crazy things if it's for you.” Jackson said

Jinyoung couldn't hide the wide smile that was on his face, and he instinctively brought his hand to his mouth. Jackson though, grabbed his hand and intertwined it with his own.

“I will be mad though if you keep covering that damn beautiful smile.” Jackson warned.

Jinyoung giggled. “If you react like you did earlier, then I don't think I would mind that too much.”

Jackson rolled his eyes and giggled along with him, the two falling asleep and waking the next morning with their hands still entwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Um... I didnt even know I wrote like 7k words lol, my longest work and its smut....
> 
> ._.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed lol


End file.
